<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing Asahi Like “The Kiss” Painting (Gustav Klimt) by RaeNic18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212113">Kissing Asahi Like “The Kiss” Painting (Gustav Klimt)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18'>RaeNic18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"The Kiss" painting, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brought to you by a request - Well.. I am taller than Asahi (1.96m) and i always wanted to kiss Asahi in cheek as in Gustav Klimt's 'The Kiss' painting. Can you please write headcanons for that?🥺 What would he feel if his s/o likes to kiss him like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing Asahi Like “The Kiss” Painting (Gustav Klimt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⤏ Hands down, Asahi <em>LOVES </em>the fact that you’re taller than him. It sooths his insecurities and he’s able to actually hold onto you and not have the fear of breaking you or he could be held in the most comfy way too</p><p>⤏ That being said, the very first time you ever kiss him like this, he gets a bit stunned. He will look up at you if you pause while you’re cradling his face so gently</p><p>⤏ But before he can ask you what you’re doing, he feels your soft lips against his cheek and he busts into laughter</p><p>⤏ “Y/n~ What are you doing~? Haha y/n~” </p><p>⤏ His arms would instantly wrap around you and he’ll think that he’s going to fall backwards but he doesn’t, because you have him in your strong embrace</p><p>⤏ Lowkey this man loves cheek kisses so any time you do it to him he will giggle and fall in love with you even more</p><p>⤏ He will try to do it back to you even if he has to pull you down to him to do so</p><p>⤏ After the first time you ever do it, he will love every one after</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>